


Messy Mystical Drabbles

by Sugarcoated_Wishes



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: Angst, Multi, Short, V died, quick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarcoated_Wishes/pseuds/Sugarcoated_Wishes
Summary: Assortment of Mystic Messenger Drabbles





	1. Dream Eater

It was silent except for his breathing. His pale skin glinted in the moonlight. Not that you could see it of course. This beast was hovering over you. You were a fool to trust him, you realize that now, right? No one is that flirtatious and chivilarious without reason. He was so polite, your knight in shining armor. Such a shame that inner beast he talked about wasn't the kind you fantasized about. Rather, it ate your fantasies. He's still eating them now. You really are a fool if you think you can wake up now… Hyun Ryu already owns your mind, don't you know?


	2. Worthless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's some angst in this one! An alternative look at Rika's character. Her illness doesn't excuse her actions but it may provide a purpose.

A strangled sob tore through her throat. “Please no- don't-” she pleaded voice scratchy. “It's all your fault. If you hadn't been so self obsessed he would be fine” a voice piped up. Another followed with “Honestly, you’re disgusting. People like you? Really? Even optimistic people have to agree there's no good in you” More voices filled her ears, listing everything she did wrong, and how it would've been better for everyone if she was gone. She sobbed, curling up into herself. “You...you told me I should… you said it was the only way for everyone to be happy..” she sniffled, flinching as the voices grew louder. “AND YOU COULDNT EVEN FOLLOW SIMPLE INTRUCTIONS. PATHETIC” rung throughout her ears and soul. Rika covered her ears and cried, as even that couldn't stop the endless chatter. Everything she did was worthless.


	3. Sunshine Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few words concerning Jihyun Kim

He was beautiful. He had the kindest eyes you've ever seen. His voice was slow, melodic, and almost philosophical in tone. He would gesture to the flowers and talk about the beauty of life. He would talk about how lucky we are to live in such a beautiful world. Pictures of Nature’s wonders littered his home. But then it was all taken from him. The light vanished from his eyes one day, and they've been clouded since. His voice was the same, albeit more melancholy. And then the rest of this sunshine boy was taken from us. Rest in Peace, Jihyun Kim.


End file.
